Hasta que tu corazón deje de latir
by Rebeca18
Summary: Tras la operación la vida de Nico ya no corre peligro. Tiene un corazón nuevo que late con fuerza en su pecho, y una segunda oportunidad de vivir que debe aprovechar. Entonces aparece Will Solace que dice querer escuchar sus latidos. ¿Por qué tuvo que enamorarse de aquel chico que amaba al antiguo dueño de su corazón…? SOLANGELO


Capítulo Único: CORAZÓN

Desde pequeño Nico ha sido muy débil y enfermizo, y su situación familiar tampoco ayudaba.

Sus padres se habían conocido en Venecia, Italia, y se habían enamorado perdidamente. Los padres de su madre no veían con buenos ojos su relación por lo que María Di Angelo se fue con Hades a Estados Unidos a pesar de todo. Se casaron y vivieron felices, y al poco tiempo María dio a luz a dos bebés. Bianca y Nico, con el cabello negro como Hades y ojos castaños oscuros como los de María.

Nico apenas recuerda ya a su madre, él era muy pequeño y ella no vivió mucho. A los cuatro años perdieron a su madre por culpa de una horrible enfermedad. Su padre quedó destrozado pero en unos pocos años conoció a Marie Levesque.

Bianca y Nico jamás congeniaron con ella. No era su madre por mucho que se llamase "Marie". Ellos eran demasiado pequeños para entenderlo y se negaban a su relación rotundamente. Marie tampoco quería mucho a los niños de la difunta esposa de su ahora novio. Y un día desapareció. Hades quedó destrozado nuevamente.

Entonces a los nueve meses de su desaparición, en la puerta de su casa Hades encontró una mañana una cesta con una pequeña bebé y una nota.

 _Cuida de ella._

Hades no pudo deshacerse de ella. Era su hija también. La llamó Hazel. Y jamás volvió a pensar en Marie.

A diferencia de la relación que Bianca y Nico tuvieron con Marie Levesque, amaron enseguida a su nueva hermana pequeña Hazel. Y la pequeña Hazel creció felizmente con sus hermanos.

Pero comenzaron los problemas de salud de Nico.

Al principio se le dificultaba respirar, no podía hacer ejercicios intensos por lo que ya no podía participar en las clases de Educación Física en el colegio, luego siquiera podía subir unas escaleras sin ahogarse en el proceso. Y cada vez estaba más delgado. Comía poco y dormía poco… Y entonces su corazón se detuvo unos instantes.

Tuvo que quedarse en el hospital por mucho tiempo. Tiempo en el que su familia moría de la preocupación por él. Él mismo sufría. Odiaba tener que estar siempre tumbado. Odiaba el olor a medicamentos. Odiaba que no parasen de pincharle en el brazo para darle morfina y suero. Odiaba las radiografías y demás pruebas que le hacían cada día. Odiaba ver a su familia cada vez más apagada…

Entonces llegó Perséfone.

Una doctora excelente que se encargó de que mejorara. Cambio su rutina por completo, dándole otro menú de comidas (más bueno que el anterior), además de recetarle salir de su habitación y tomar aire fresco, caminar un poco y despejarse.

Nico comenzó a mejorar.

Y sin que se dieran cuenta Hades y Perséfone se enamoraron. Fue casi a primera vista. Y con el tiempo se intensificó. A ella no le importaba que él tuviera tres hijos, ya que ella jamás podría tener…

Lo gracioso, aparte de los nombres de ambos (culpa de sus padres que adoran la mitología griega) fue que la madre de Perséfone llamada Deméter (por eso ella llamo a su hija Perséfone, porque igual que en la mitología ella también quería una hija así) odiaba a Hades diciendo que había " _raptado_ " a su hija de su lado. No se equivoquen, Perséfone acepto vivir con Hades e irse de casa. Pero aun así su madre no estaba de acuerdo, aunque no podía negar el gran cariño que había cogido a los niños y ellos a Deméter.

Nico mejoraba al ver que todos eran felices de nuevo. Y poco a poco fue recuperando su vida.

Pero en verano cuando cumplió 17 años fue ingresado en el hospital. Su corazón volvía a fallarle.

La única solución era una operación. Conseguir un nuevo corazón para Nico.

Hades dijo que el dinero no era problema, por sus hijos hacía lo que hiciera falta, incluso sus dos hermanos se habían ofrecido a prestarle dinero. Pero ese no era el problema. Había lista de espera, y muy pocos donantes.

Nico sentía su corazón cada día ir más lento y de forma más pesada, día y noche estaba conectado a máquinas que le mantenían con vida. Y por una vez tuvo miedo. De pequeño casi se había resignado a morir, pero ahora todo volvía a irles bien y deseaba vivir para verlo. Perséfone era una madre estupenda que les amaba más que a nada y les aceptaba como si fueran hijos suyos, Hades volvía a ser feliz, y su abuela siempre les llevaba galletitas y les llenaba de besos y abrazos… Sus hermanas habían crecido y se estaban convirtiendo en unas chicas maravillosas. Bianca sacaba notas estupendas, y se había apuntado a clases de tiro con arco como hobby, y se preparaba para entrar en la Universidad de Harvard. Hazel estudiaba y pintaba, pintaba muy bien, y algún día quería ser artista. No quería perderse eso. No quería que todos ellos sufriesen por su perdida.

Y la suerte le sonrió.

Un chico joven había muerto y era donante. Y su corazón sería para Nico, quién parecía estar en sus últimos días.

La operación fue larga y costosa. Hades lloraba, Perséfone (no pudo ayudar en la operación debido a que es familia y no podría concentrarse) intentaba consolarle pero terminaba llorando. Deméter se había quedado en casa con Bianca y Hazel que igualmente estaban inquietas y tristes. Hades solamente podía pensar en cómo había visto por última vez a su hijo, entrando en la sala de operaciones muy pálido, muy delgado y casi sin vida… Rezaba a todos los dioses conocidos y por conocer, habidos y por haber, que salvaran a su hijo y le dieran una segunda oportunidad de vivir.

Y Nico vivió.

Cuando despertó y escuchó un latido supo que ese era su nuevo corazón. A su alrededor estaban sus padres y hermanas.

- _Mio figlio…_ -Dijo su padre en italiano, cuyo idioma Bianca y Nico querían conservar por su madre, comenzando a llorar al ver a su hijo despertarse-

Pasaron un par de días y las pruebas eran positivas. El cuerpo de Nico había aceptado su nuevo corazón y ya no peligraba su vida. Cuando Nico volvió a su casa casi llora de felicidad. En el rincón del salón estaba el piano que Hades solía tocar cuando estaba de muy buen humor, y al cual Perséfone acompañaba cantando. En la nevera estaban sus dibujos de cuando eran pequeños. Los dibujos más bonitos de Hazel estaban enmarcados y puestos por toda la casa. En la chimenea estaba la foto de María Di Angelo con sus bebés en brazos. Deméter había hecho galletas, toda la casa olía a chocolate. Y sus hermanas le abrazaron con fuerza al verle.

Esa noche se quedaron hablando hasta tarde, sus hermanas le ponían al día del instituto y de todos los chismes, sobre medianoche tuvo que ir Hades a decirles que ya era hora de dormir.

Y pasaron los días…

Nico no podía creerse que tuviera otra oportunidad. Por lo que decidió aprovecharlo al máximo. Se apuntó a actividades extraescolares y se volvió más abierto con sus compañeros de clase consiguiendo así más amigos, e incluso se hizo voluntario en el hospital infantil (él sabía lo mal que se pasaba ahí) para ir a jugar a Mith-O-Magic con los niños enfermos. También cuando podía los fines de semana iba a ayudar a su abuela Deméter en su jardín, y la visitaba en su floristería cuando podía.

La vida de Nico iba genial.

Y entonces conoció a Will Solace.

Fue de casualidad, él estaba en el hospital con los niños jugando Mith-O-Magic y él se acercó para preguntarle si necesitaba ayuda. Le sonrió encantadoramente, y Nico pensó que era muy guapo. Él típico chico popular por el que están coladas las chicas, y el que sale con la animadora más guapa. Alto, rubio, ojos azules, buen cuerpo y encima médico. O al menos en proceso de serlo.

-Mi padre es médico, y a mí desde siempre me ha gustado. Ahora solo estoy en el área de niños ayudando, pero… ¡Algún día seré como mi padre! –Le había dicho animado-

Pasaron una tarde estupenda, Nico y Will tenían muchas cosas en común y lo más importante: querían ayudar a los niños. Nico enseño a jugar a Will a Mith-O-Magic pero incluso los niños más pequeños le ganaban. Nico creyó que no le volvería a ver pero cuando se iba Will le dio su número y dijo " _llámame_ " junto con una sonrisa que le dejo sin aire.

Comenzaron a hablar por teléfono, y sus charlas duraban entre una y dos horas, sus hermanas empezaban a picarle diciendo que era su novio. Él solamente se sonrojaba y murmuraba negativas en respuesta. Pero Will era demasiado lindo con él.

Pronto las llamadas se convirtieron en citas –o al menos eso decían Bianca y Hazel para molestarle-. Will le invitaba al cine, a merendar después de salir del hospital, incluso le invitó a su casa.

Y entonces un día pasó algo.

-¿Puedo escuchar los latidos de tu corazón? –Le pidió Will en medio del pasillo del hospital. Nico se puso nervioso pero pensó que quizás se trataba de algo médico, ya que Will tenía el estetoscopio-

Nico se lo permitió y temió que llegara a escuchar hasta sus sentimientos por él. Su corazón latía fuerte y rápido mientras Will se inclinaba con el estetoscopio para escucharle. Incluso había cerrado sus ojos, concentrándose solo en los latidos de su corazón, Nico le miraba sonrojado y… y… Will lloraba. Nico no entendió nada.

-Perdón, pero… -Will quito el estetoscopio y se dispuso a explicárselo todo- Elián y yo llevábamos como dos años de novios. Él era… divertido, alegre y lleno de vida… Siempre fue amable y bueno… Le gustaban los animales y era voluntario en protectoras… Era muy bueno en Historia y quería ser profesor… Era… era… -La voz de Will se rompió- hace un mes y medio murió… Era donante de órganos. Y supe que su corazón sería donado para un chico enfermo. -Aparto la mirada de Nico- me colé en el despacho de mi padre y encontré tu ficha… el corazón de mi novio… ahora lo tienes tú. –Alzo su mano y tocó su pecho, sintiendo como el corazón de Nico latía. Pero Nico estaba destrozado- al principio te busqué por eso. No quería que su corazón lo tuviera alguien que no se lo merece… Pero te conocí más y… ¡NICO, ESPERA! –Grito al final, viendo como el pelinegro se iba corriendo sin poder aguantarlo más-

…

 _¿Por eso latiste tan rápido nada más verle?_

 _¿Por eso siempre me emocionaba?_

 _¿Por eso… me he enamorado de él?_

 _¿Es por culpa de mi corazón, que le sigue perteneciendo?_

 _¿Por qué tuve que enamorarme del chico que amaba al antiguo dueño de mi corazón?_

Nico llego corriendo a su casa, y solamente cuando se encerró en su habitación se dio cuenta de que casi se ahogaba y su corazón latía demasiado deprisa. Se había esforzado mucho, y el médico le dijo claramente que no debía forzar su nuevo corazón tan pronto. Se tumbó en su cama y cerró los ojos.

Cuando despertó ya era de noche, cogió el teléfono de su mesita y al desbloquearlo vio que tenía 15 llamadas perdidas de Will, 6 mensajes de voz, 4 mensajes, 1 chat con él en Facebook y otro en Instagram. Resumiendo todo William le buscaba y le pedía perdón, y quería quedar con él.

Nico intento resistirse pero de tan solo pensar en el rubio quería contestarle que sí. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo dejo su teléfono donde estaba sin contestar ni un mensaje. Y entonces sintió un pinchazo agudo y fuerte, directo en su corazón.

-Argh –Se quejó llevándose una mano a su corazón. El dolor no cesaba- ¡Papá… Papá…! –Grito y enseguida escucho como su padre iba corriendo a su habitación, cuando llego a él, Nico se encontraba encorvado abrazándose con fuerza-

Esa noche fueron a urgencias directamente. Hades y Perséfone fueron con Nico, mientras que en su casa Deméter se había quedado con las chicas (Perséfone la llamó nada más irse de casa).

Nico fue revisado por el Dr. Solace. Rubio, ojos azules y moreno. Era el padre de Will. Nico odiaba esa casualidad.

-Nico, ¿Has forzado tu corazón con algún trabajo pesado, ejercicio o…? Bueno, alguna emoción fuerte. –Pregunto el médico, suspicaz, Nico se dio cuenta de que él debía saber algo-

-Volví a casa corriendo desde aquí. –Dijo Nico, y no añadió nada más a pesar de que el Dr. Solace le siguió mirando fijamente un rato más-

Hades regaño a Nico un rato por eso. Pero al final desistió. El Dr. Solace dijo que debía pasar la noche ahí para que le tuvieran vigilado. Hades y Perséfone estuvieron una hora con él y luego se fueron, con la promesa de que volverían por la mañana.

-Nico… -Una vez que sus padres se fueron el Dr. Solace se acercó a él- William ha intentado…

-No. –Le interrumpió Nico- no quiero… no… -Intentó aguantar las lágrimas-

-Will está preocupado por ti y-

-Él solo quiere mi corazón. –Interrumpió de nuevo Nico-

El Dr. Solace se fue para darle espacio a Nico. Pero nada más salir de su habitación cogió su teléfono y marcó el número de Will.

-Nico está en el hospital. Habitación 315. –No dijo nada más, Will había colgado-

Nico apenas pudo dormir de los nervios que tenía, ¿Y si volvía a estar mal? ¿Y si este corazón también le fallaba? Pero cuando Will Solace entro en la habitación su pulso volvió a ser estable. Odiaba estar conectado a la máquina, porque nada más entrar Will se escuchó un latido más rápido y fuerte. Así no podría ocultar sus sentimientos.

-Nico, Dios, ¿Estás bien? –Will fue corriendo a su lado y empezó a leer su ficha- ajá… ya veo… -Veía su ficha y de reojo a Nico- menos mal… Vine nada más me llamó mi padre.

-Jm… Sabía que el Dr. Solace te llamaría, que metiche –Murmuro Nico-

-Nico… perdón… -Will le cogió de la mano. Enseguida la máquina comenzó a pitar con más rapidez, Nico se sonrojo porque estaba siendo delatado por ese trasto.-

-Su-suéltame Solace –Murmuro el pelinegro, aunque Will se aferraba a su mano-

-Nico, no me has dejado terminar… Al principio quizá me acercara a ti por Elían, por su corazón, pero después me gustaste tú. Créeme. –Pidió Will, Nico le miro con desconfianza-

-¿En tan poco tiempo has podido pasar página? –Pregunto Nico- ¿Cómo voy a confiar en ti entonces?

-Nico… estas semanas contigo han sido maravillosas, por favor…

-No te engañes a ti mismo, Solace. Solo quieres estar cerca de este corazón –Se llevó la mano al corazón tras decirlo- vete. –Pidió desviando la mirada-

-Pero Nico…

-Vete, Solace. –Pidió sereno, sin verle-

Nico escucho como Will se alejaba, pero entonces se detuvo.

-Hasta que tu corazón deje de latir… -Murmuro Will- …eso le dije a Elían. –Y se fue-

Nico no pudo dormirse después de que Will se fuera. A las ocho de la mañana Hades y Perséfone, acompañados de Bianca y Hazel, fueron a visitarle. Y ese mismo día pudo irse a casa con la condición de que reposara.

…

Will sonríe a su paciente mientras le da el alta, y este le cuenta animadamente los planes que tiene para ese verano con su familia aprovechando la mejora de su salud.

Will adora su trabajo. Le encanta ser médico, a pesar de estar en el Hospital día y noche, esos son los momentos los que le compensan su duro trabajo; la felicidad de sus pacientes cuando se han recuperado.

Pero a pesar de que estuviera todo el día ocupado y metido en su trabajo, siempre al final del día no podía evitar pensar en Nico Di Angelo. Habían pasado seis años (casi siete, el tiempo pasaba muy rápido…) desde que él le rechazó. Y desde entonces no lo había vuelto a ver. Pero jamás dejo de pensar en él. Muchas noches, cuando llegaba a su apartamento, se preguntaba que opinaría Elían… ¿Aprobaría eso? ¿Lo consideraría una relación insana? Pero conoció muy bien a Elían, sabía que él querría que siguiera con su vida y no se quedara estancado llorando su muerte. Él mismo lo dijo…

- _Eh, Will, buenas noticias… -Su voz sonaba débil y cansada- Mi corazón será para un chico enfermo… podrá vivir gracias a mi… es genial._

Cuando Elían lo menciono él busco en el despacho de su padre quién sería ese chico que tendría el corazón de su novio. Nico Di Angelo. Le encontró. Le buscó. Le conoció. Y se enamoró. Sí, quizás al principio le buscó por su corazón. Y también Nico tenía razón, él solo quería estar cerca de _ese_ corazón… Pero después de que le rechaza supo que quería a Nico. Y en esos cuatro años le ha añorado a él. No al corazón de Elían. A Nico. A ese chico divertido, tímido, amante de las hamburguesas de Mc Donald's y los juegos de Mith-O-Magic, el chico amable que visitaba cada día a los niños enfermos del Hospital, al chico paciente que lograba soportar su bipolaridad, ese chico que se sonrojaba con facilidad ante su contacto…

Will cada vez que pensaba en Nico, lo cual podía ser durante horas, se ponía a llorar de la frustración… Si tan sólo hubiera insistido, si tan solo le hubiera buscado antes… Pero tal como dice su madre el "hubiera" no existe; si lo piensas lo haces, y si no lo vuelves a intentar.

Mil veces había pensado en buscarle, tenía aún su ficha médica y su número de la Seguridad Social. Pero sería ilegal usar esos datos para propósitos personales. Además de que temía que aún le odiara… Su miedo era mayor y jamás se había atrevido a ir tras él.

Pero un día la suerte le sonrió, o quizá fue el destino, cuando Bianca Di Angelo ingresó en el Hospital debido a una apendicitis. Hubo que operarla enseguida y él se asignado para ello. De su apellido y su gran parecido a Nico supo que sería su hermana (Nico le había hablado de ella y enseñado fotos del móvil pero habían pasado 6 años y había cambiado).

Tras la operación fue a avisar a sus familiares en la sala de espera. Y ahí estaba Nico. Tan o más guapo que hace cuatro años, aunque él seguía siendo más alto que él, e iba con sus típicas ropas negras.

-¿Cómo está Doctor? –Pregunto Hades con preocupación, aunque intentaba ocultarla pero se le notaban los nervios-

-¿Podemos verla ya? –Pregunto Perséfone-

-No deben preocuparse, Bianca está bien, la operación ha sido exitosa. –Dijo Will sonriendo levemente y con voz serena para tranquilizarles-

-Voy a llamar a Hazel. –Dijo Nico yéndose rápidamente de ahí-

Will dio un paso con ademán de seguirle pero luego se detuvo, quizá Nico solo había dicho una excusa para no verle.

-Eh, tú eres el hijo de Solace ¿cierto? –Perséfone se fijó más en Will- sí, tienes su mismo cabello y ojos. Trabajé aquí por años, no olvidaría a ese idiota. –Sonrió divertida, recordando quizá al médico. Tras la operación de Nico y las complicaciones que tuvo al principio, Perséfone decidió retirarse por un tiempo indefinido para cuidar de Nico en casa ya que su esposo trabaja y no podía cuidar de él- Me acuerdo que hace seis años pasaban bastante tiempo juntos… Nico y tú, me refiero. –Comento- ¿Por qué no le sigues? Estaba preocupado… No es bueno para su salud. –Perséfone sonrió victoriosa al notar la preocupación en el rostro de Will- ¿Eres médico no? Cuida de él. –Pidió, con voz dulce en vez de burlona, y más seria que antes. Como si le estuviera dando su permiso para estar con Nico-

-Si me disculpan… -Will se fue por donde se había ido Nico antes. Al irse Hades miro a su esposa-

-¿Qué ha sido todo eso? ¿Para qué decirle eso al Doctor si Nico ya está perfectamente? –Perséfone sonrió-

-Sabes tan bien como yo que Nico lleva seis años suspirando por ese chico. –Perséfone miraba el pasillo hasta perder de vista a Will- anda, vamos a ver a Bianca.

…

-…se lo diré Haz. Está bien. Sí, fue bien la operación… No, no hace falta que cojas un avión… Tú céntrate en tus exámenes… está bien, haremos una video llamada por Skype cuando despierte… vale, besos para ti también, adiós… -Nico termino de hablar con su hermanita, quién se encontraba en esos momentos al otro lado del país terminando su carrera de bellas artes.-

Nico iba a volver dentro pero entonces vio a Will saliendo. Ambos se quedaron mirándose por unos instantes en silencio, no sabían si decir algo o simplemente dejarlo pasar.

-¿Estás bien? –Fue lo primero que preguntó Will- me refiero, tu corazón…

-Sí, todo bien. –Le interrumpió Nico. Tenía la voz más grave, pensó Will- tú… ¿Qué tal?

-Bien, sí, bien… Soy médico, bueno aún soy médico interno residente. Es decir que esto son prácticas de postgrado de la Universidad y… Y eso. –Calló al ver que comenzaba a hablar demasiado deprisa-

-Me alegro que cumplieras tu meta. –Dijo Nico y por primera vez desde que se han vuelto a ver le sonríe-

-Gracias. –Responde él, sonriendo también- ¿Tú has ingresado en la Universidad como querías o…?

-Sí, ingrese pero me fui. No era lo mío. Ahora soy músico. Me gusta más. –Le dijo Nico, el rubio recordó que le gustaba mucho la música y siempre estaban tarareando sus canciones favoritas-

-Eso es genial… Me gustaría escucharte algún día… Bueno, es decir, si tú quieres y…

-Estaría bien. –Responde tranquilo Nico, Will sonríe emocionado sin importar mostrarlo, Nico al verle así se sonroja levemente. A Will le recuerda al chico de hace seis años…-

-Eh… Ya puedes pasar a ver a tu hermana. Tus padres ya están con ella. –Dijo el rubio, Nico asintió, pero antes de que se fuera Will le cogió del brazo- por cierto, hoy termino antes… A las siete podríamos quedar e ir a cenar.

-Bien… Ahora vivo en Waverly Place. Mi número de teléfono es el mismo, mándame un mensaje cuando estés ahí. –Le dijo intentando sonar indiferente pero su voz sonaba nerviosa y su sonrojo no ayudaba-

-Bien. –Will sonrió tranquilo y vio como Nico volvía a entrar en el Hospital- ¡YEY! –Grito y salto de alegría-

…

Nico se había quedado en la puerta y había visto tras esta a Will saltar de alegría. Sonrió divertido, y pensó en que sigue siendo el mismo chico entusiasta y hablador de hace 6 años. Luego fue hacia la habitación donde estaba su hermana, a la cual sus padres rodeaban y agobiaban con sus preguntas y atenciones. Bianca se veía un poco molesta y cansada, Hades no soltaba su mano (desde Nico se había vuelto muy protector con sus hijos) y Perséfone leía su ficha médica.

-Bi, traje la Nintendo –Dijo Nico, su hermana sonrió y soltó la mano de su padre para coger la Nintendo que le extendía su hermano-

-Espero que sea un juego de Pokemón si no ya te la estás llevando –Le miró fijamente antes de bajar su vista a la pantallita de la Nintendo, cuando la enchufo y sonó la típica canción de intro de Pokemón sonrió feliz-

-¿Y…? –Perséfone miró a Nico sonriendo, el pelinegro suspiro-

-Está noche he quedado con Will… -Dijo él, Perséfone dio un gritito y aplaudió-

-Por fin –Dijo Bianca mientras se concentraba en el juego-

-¿Cómo que por fin…? –Nico mira a su hermana y madre, las dos sonrieron como dos fangirls, decide pasar de tema- ¿Qué tal estás Bi? –Ahora fue Hades quién empezó a hablar, repitiendo todo lo que el doctor había dicho. Pero Bianca y Perséfone seguían con sus tonterías hablando de cómo sería la cita de Will y Nico, mientras que el muchacho intentaba ignorarlas y escuchar solamente a su padre-

…

A la noche Nico esperaba impaciente la llamada de Will, escuchar su voz y que dijera "Eh, estoy aquí en Waverly". Se había cambiado de conjunto cuatro veces ¡CUATRO! Para al final llevar una camisa blanca, encima una chaqueta más formal y unos vaqueros (no de los rotos) de color negro. Se había peinado y luego despeinado un poco para verse informal. Se había puesto perfume ¡Perfume! Él. Alguien que jamás se arregla para nada. Eran las ocho cuando su teléfono sonó.

-¿Si? -¿Sonó demasiado desesperado, emocionado y esperanzado? Si. Pero le dio igual-

-¡Perdón, se me hizo tarde en el hospital, ya estoy aquí! –Era Will, y Nico sonrió como un tonto enamorado-

-Ahora bajo, te veo en la cafetería Waverly –Le dijo Nico entusiasmado, entonces los dos colgaron-

Nico cogió rápidamente la cartera y se fue corriendo. Perséfone y Hades le vieron desde el salón salir por la puerta.

-¿A dónde va tan rápido? –Pregunto Deméter viniendo desde la cocina-

-Tiene una cita~ -Canturreo Perséfone-

…

Nico y Will se vieron delante de la cafetería, y de ahí se fueron caminando hasta el restaurante que propuso Will. De vez en cuando comentaban algo, a Nico le hizo gracia el nerviosismo de Will –por eso estaba tan cortado- y como le miraba de reojo creyendo que él no se daba cuenta. Habían pasado seis años; los dos habían crecido más tanto física como mentalmente. Ahora se veían de forma distinta no como ese par de adolescentes de antes. Pero Will seguía siendo Will, y Nico tampoco había cambiado tanto como creía.

-¿Sigues jugando Mith-O-Magic?

-Por supuesto –Contesto Nico orgulloso de eso- tengo sobrinos pequeños a los que enseñar. –Comento sonriendo feliz, penando en la hija de su primo Percy y su esposa Annabeth-

-Yo tampoco dejé de jugar… -Dijo Will un poco avergonzado- A veces atiendo a niños, y les encanta cualquier juego nuevo. A veces les gustan más los juegos de antes que los videojuegos y chismes de ahora…

-¿Chismes? Suenas como mis padres. –Se ríe Nico-

Entre risas llegaron al restaurante. Una vez dentro se sentaron en una mesa para dos casi al fondo del lugar, cada mesa estaba adornada con una vela y un mantel blanco bordado. Nico se quitó la chaqueta y se sentó, se fijó luego en que Will iba muy bien arreglado a pesar de que dijo que llegaba tarde del hospi… espera, quizá llega tarde porque ¿Se entretuvo eligiendo que ponerse? Nico se siente feo a su lado, Will es… guapísimo.

Entonces Nico se fija en el camarero que llega a su lado con dos menús.

-Oh –Nico se encoje, Will se fija en la mirada del camarero en Nico-

-Hola Nico –Le dice el chico-

-Hola… Peter –Dice incómodo-

-¿Se conocen? –Pregunta Will con una sonrisa falsa, claramente han tenido algo por sus miradas. Incómoda por parte de Nico y de odio por parte del otro-

-Algo así… -El camarero sigue sin verle- ¿Él es Will, cierto? Tu querido Will. –Ahora mira a Will quien se fija en que el chico es atractivo pero no parece el tipo de Nico- Ha sido difícil competir contra tu sombra… Aunque espero que no le vuelvas a hacer daño a Nico… Jamás te pudo olvidar… -Decía con amargura- …parece que su corazón siempre será tuyo. –Miro de nuevo a Nico y se fue de ahí tras dejar los menús-

Nico no levanto la vista, se sentía cohibido y hundido, Will en cambio le miraba con dolor y tristeza.

-Nico… perdón. Te hice daño sin quererlo. Tendría que habértelo dicho antes aquella vez… pero fui estúpido. –Decía él-

-Yo te aleje de mi lado. –Dijo Nico- no quise hablarlo… fui cobarde… me comporte como un idiota… -Levanto la vista al fin- Él… Peter, estuvimos saliendo un tiempo hace… hace como dos años. Y… un día…

-No lo cuentes si no quieres. –Le paro Will, no quería presionarlo-

-No, da igual. Esta superado. –Dijo Nico- Me conoció en un concierto que di, hablamos y bueno, empezamos a salir. Me pidió ser novios y acepte pensando que era tiempo de pasar página. Él quería avanzar más rápido pero yo… no podía. Pero un día pues… -Se sonroja, Will aprieta los puños bajo la mesa sintiendo celos- lo hicimos, pero yo… dije tu nombre… -Nico se sonroja más y Will le mira sorprendido y a la vez feliz- él se puso furioso… peleamos… y al final le explique todo… Dijo que lo dejaría pasar… Pero luego descubrió fotos tuyas que tenía guardadas en el estuche de mi guitarra… y en mi habitación… y en el móvil… -Con cada revelación Nico bajaba la cabeza más avergonzado- me dijo que debía superarlo… me pregunto si te había olvidado… si le quería de verdad… Me dijo que me deshiciera de todo lo relacionado contigo. Me hizo elegir. Entre tu recuerdo o él. –Nico miro a Will a los ojos- mi corazón me dijo que no. Se sigue aferrando a ti. Peter me dejo en cuanto vio que no respondía, me dijo que "si tienes que pensarlo tanto entonces está claro". –Suspiro y miro a Will- después de todo este tiempo… te sigo queriendo Will.

Esa confesión hizo que Will sonriera y se levantara de su sitio para ir a besar a Nico, sin importarle las miradas de los demás clientes y camareros, y seguramente la de Peter. Después cogió de la mano a Nico y le saco a rastras de ahí. No era buena idea cenar en un lugar donde trabaja tu ex.

-¿A dónde vamos? –Pregunto Nico sonrojado aun por el beso-

-¿Qué tal… a mi casa? –Sonrió Will-

Nico no protesto, Will se lo tomo como un sí, y los dos se fueron al apartamento de Will que se hallaba no muy lejos de Central Park. Era amplio, moderno y bonito. Pero no se fijó en más detalles ya que Will volvía a besarlo, entonces se olvidaba de todo a su alrededor y sentía su interior arder. Ni si quiera se dio cuenta cuando llegaron a la habitación de Will, a su cama, ni cuando se quedaron sin ropa… Will le miraba como si fuera lo más hermoso que hubiera visto, Nico avergonzado intento taparse las cicatrices de su operación recordando la cara de Peter cuando las vio. Pero Will no le dejo, al contrario comenzó a besarle ahí en sus cicatrices. Luego su pecho, donde su corazón, y de nuevo sus labios. Nico se dejó llevar.

Will era ardiente como el sol, y él se derretía junto a él.

…

Al día siguiente Nico despertó en cama ajena, entre unas sábanas cálidas que olían a Will, con el desayuno preparado en la mesita de noche junto a una nota. Nico se acercó y cogió la nota, y vio como la ropa que anoche fue tirada al suelo ahora estaba colocada cuidadosamente en una silla del cuarto. Se sonrojo avergonzado recordando los detalles de anoche. Decidió leer la nota mientras tomaba el desayuno.

 _Hey Sunshine,_

 _Perdón :( me tuve que ir al hospital temprano…_

 _Te preparé el desayuno ¡Tómalo! He notado que estas un poco delgado._

 _Espérame, volveré para comer._

 _Por cierto, te dejé una copia de la llave ;) no creas que te secuestré. Aunque me gusta la idea de tenerte para mí solo en mi casa…_

 _¿No te gustaría quedarte en mi casa? Para hoy o hasta mañana, para el finde… ¿Para siempre?_

 _Hablamos cuando vuelva, te quiero,_

 _Will._

Nico lo releyó un par de veces con una sonrisa tonta pintada en su cara. Y espero para que Will volviera y decirle que sí.

Porque ese corazón solamente le pertenecía a él.

 **Holii, espero que os guste este one shot :)**

 **Pasaros por mi perfil para leer más SOLANGELO :D (Me ha dado por subir one shots de esta pareja jaja en mi perfil podéis ver Sunflower, además de Locuras de los Semidioses, What If (recién actualizado) y TV HEFESTO PRESENTA: DEMIGOD CHANNEL (también recién actualizado) n.n)**

 **Y dejadme un review para saber vuestra opinión**

 **Saludos~**

 **Dato:**

 _Elían; Es el patronímico del griego helios, "sol"._

 **PS:** _No sé nada de medicina así que no puse nombres para las enfermedades y/o muertes u.u así que os lo creéis todo y ya xD_

 **PS2:** _Iba a incluir un poco de lemon, pero al final me eche para atrás u.u no estoy preparada para tanta zenzualidad jajaja_


End file.
